Objective To provide a centralized facility for cell lines and primary cell cultures that is readily available, of high quality, and cost effective. The Core strives continuously through the use of rigorous sterile technique and quality controls to provide cultures from which reliable and consistent experimental results can be obtained. It is the aim of the Core to facilitate the use of cell culture methods by the four research projects of the U54 Center.